Capital Memories
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: A one shot gift fic to GuardiansLight Tokyo and Beijing always been friends. Now this is how it started. No pairings.


**This is a holiday gift to GuardiansLight. Happy whatever you celebrate! I hope you like it Light!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Tokyo. I only own Beijing. **

The small waterfall flowed over the rocks, distorting the image of the koi fish below. Fiery colors seemed to burn under the water, lighting up the reflection of the lilies. Chrysanthemums sat near steps, a pop of color near the dull wood. Wind chimes ring as the wind nudged them. The grass rippled when the wind race over the blades. Bamboo swings, knocking another one out of someone's hands.

"Min Lei, pay attention aru." China hands his twin sister her bamboo stick and sighs. Min Lei or Beijing, pouts. On the outside, she looked as if she was eight. On the inside though, she was the same age as China but never bothered to act like it.

"I've been doing this for the past few weeks na. Can't aniki teach me how to use a real sword?"

"Stop whining. I know you want to try the sword but this has to become second instinct to you aru." He sighs again, "Practice as mush as Japan and you'll be able to."

"You treat me like a child but I'm not na! I'm the great capital of China na!" She falls backwards, right into a small plot of sand.

"No fair! You caught me unaware na!" Beijing points accusingly at China who hides the bamboo stick behind his back, "Japan! Gege's being mean na!" The said nation didn't come to scold both for being immature no did he come out to help Beijing up. The absence didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's aniki? Aniki na!"

"Min Lei, calm down." Walking over was Japan, holding a small bundle in his arms. When they said her human name, it was mostly because they were scolding her.

"What's that thing na?" Inside the bundle pooped out a small face with pink cheeks. There were small curls of black hair resting on top of its head and when it yawned, Beijing could see a pink tongue.

"It's not a thing; it's a xiao baobei aru. Don't poke her!" Ignoring China, Beijing gently poked the baby whose brown eyes open.

"Scary na."

Japan chuckled, "You were a baby once."

"That was along time ago aru. You look more bald then her aru."

"How do you two know that's she's a girl na? She could be a lizard!"

"How many stories had China-nisan been telling you?"

"More then you na." the baby reaches out a small cubby hand which grasps Beijing's finger. "She's soft na."

"Why don't you name her aru?" For inspiration, Beijing looks around then back at the baby.

"Mizuki! Because she looks like moon with her pale skin na."

"Mizuki it is."

-skip-

The candle light flickered on Beijing's face as the said girl's head began to tilt. She rocked back and forth out of sleep. Behind her, Mizuki sat, teething on Beijing's rattle drum handle. When a soft thump was heard, Mizuki looks up to see that Beijing had fallen asleep. Her head lay in her arms. She crawls over then sits.

"Bew..." The name goes unnoticed, "Bew." The small hand held drum goes unseen. The elder had fallen asleep prating her calligraphy and tomorrow there would be ink on her face. The younger pats her on the legs, trying to get her attention.

"Bew?" instead of futile patting, Mizuki falls asleep next to her older sister, using the long sleeves as a blanket. A gust of wind blows out the candle.

-skip-

"Beijing aru?" The sliding screen slide open, shedding light on the two figures inside. China smiles at the sight of the two capitals. Placed in her small basket, Mizuki was still sleeping soundly. When the baby was settled in it, Beijing was placed in her bed.

"Bew."

"shu, you'll wake her up aru."

-year later-

"Beijing, hold the knife like this aru." Her face had twisted into a look of confusion.

"But I don't want to cut it na." Raw chicken was on the cutting board for their dinner. In another room, Japan was watching Mizuki as she tried to walk. The knife begins to shake in Beijing's hand.

"It feels too much like cutting real flesh na."

"I'll do it aru." Deflated, Beijing flops down next to Japan. In front of them Mizuki stops walking then crawls over to Beijing.

"I don't think I can eat meat anymore na."

"Hm?"

"I'm scared of raw meat na."

"Don't worry, I know some vegetarian food."

-skip-

"Where did I come from?" Water droplets sparkle in the air when ever Mizuki would flick her foot. On her right was Beijing who was playing on her bamboo flute.

"Bamboo na."

"Really?"

"Yes. The moon sent you down here. Japan-gege found you when he saw a shiny bamboo stalk na. So he cut it down and you were inside na."

"Can I see it?" She places the flute down.

"What?"

"the bamboo." Both girls walk toward the bamboo forest, their woven shoes masking any noise.

"There na." A bamboo stalk was cut neatly, probably with a swoard. The middle was hollow and small.

"I was that tiny?"

"Yep, you looked like an old man with a fuzzy patch of hair and peach like cheeks na.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"Aniki!" Suddenly, Japaan was taclked by a small figure. "Was I found in bamboo?" The nations look at Beijing who smilies then grabs a rice ball.

"No. I found you near the flowers."

Over his teacup, China spoke, "You remember how much Beijing loves stories aru." He gave the girl a "We'll talk later look." Instead of nodding, she sticks her tonnage out.

"Who's my parents then?"

A hibiscus flower was placed in Mizuki's hair by Japan, "The moon. That's why you're called Mizuki."

"Min Lei, what did you tell her aru?"

"Nothing na."

"Japan, do you think I should put garlic in tonight's dinner aru?" Shaking his hand Japan takes the garlic out of China's hand.

"I will be making tonight's dinner."

"I want udon na!" A small smile fluttered on Mizuki's face as she looked at her family. China was trying to get Beijing to eat some meat, she was trying hit China with a noodle and Japan was laughing softly. They were the perfect family.

"BEIJING!"

Well, almost.


End file.
